User blog:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd/Series 5 speculations and predictions
Firstly I would like to thank everyone for their support on my admin request, I have been appointed an admin and I will use this ability to benefit everyone :) Here are a list of speculations and predictions for Series 5... Speculations and Predictions *New characters, locations, magic, creatures and a lot more! *Mordred will return, I think he will have ditched the druids and joined a group of Priests, where he learnt dark magic and swordcraft. And I think he will have somewhat of a rivalry with the druids, and maybe a duel with Iseldir or something. *Alvarr will return as Mordred's associate. *Lancelot will appear in some kind of way, maybe similar to how Freya appeared in The Coming of Arthur: Part Two, parcially rising from Avalon or something. *Ben Daniels will replace Nathaniel Parker in the opening credits. *Tristan will be a Knight of Camelot. *Hunith will appear. *The Lake of Avalon will appear... *I expect a few mentions of Agravaine, Ygraine and Uther. *I think the reason Aithusa saved Morgana was because Aithusa is the Light of the Sun, and saving Morgana will turn out to be a good thing, because Morgana saves Arthur at the end... (read below) *Morgana will find out that Emrys is Merlin after reuniting with Mordred. *A duel between Merlin and Mordred. *I think there will be something about Vikings, meaning that King Olaf might appear since he was a prominent figure in the Viking Age. *I think that one of the knights will fall in love with someone. *Gaius will die (Sorry Richard but Merlin needs to be his own man without someone telling him what to do). *I think Kilgharrah, at the end will have a choice to betray Merlin or remain loyal to him, and he chooses to remain loyal. *Kilgharrah will die, he can't mate with Aithusa so it doesn't matter if there is one or two dragons, I think he will die saving Merlin or something. *Gilli will return and let hell break loose of Camelot by releasing a Pheonix... *Pheonix's will be introduced, a creature that is made entirely of fire in the shape of a massive bird, it's presence can tire any mortal soul and it's flame can vanquish any mortal soul, not even the Dragons can kill the Pheonix... * A flashback episode, Merlin will get stuck in time 25 years ago and only Gaius can help him get back. Which means Uther, Ygraine, Nimueh, Agravaine, Tristan de Bois, Tom, Gwen's mother, Vivienne, Gorlois and maybe Hunith and Balinor could appear. With the help of Nimueh, Gais finds the same source which sent Merlin back in time to send him forward to Merlin's present day (Merlin disguises as Dragoon infront of Nimueh). *Lot will appear, maybe be the villain for an episode. *Sidhe will appear... *Morgana will use her own life to resurrect Arthur in the Lake of Avalon after him and Mordred kill each other. Feel free to add your own speculations of predictions. Category:Blog posts